Masterpiece
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: <html><head></head>Alfred and Arthur decide to relive a day from long ago, one they just spent drawing pictures together. And they learn that the true Masterpiece was not the drawings, but something else...USxUK, Oneshot, VERY fluffy.</html>


**Author's Note**: My last story was two months ago...my last Hetalia story was three months ago! Yikes, that's scary!  
>This fic is kinda just something cute and fluffy that I felt like writing due to boredom. I hope you enjoy it anyway!<p>

Alfred F. Jones really did have a sort of interesting relationship with Arthur Kirkland. The Brit had raised him, and then Alfred had revolted and won his independence. Then they spent years bickering over silly things. And now, for the past six months, they became a couple. It honestly didn't surprise most people, and the two nations were quite happy together. Alfred insisted for some time that Arthur move in with him, and after much convincing, Arthur finally did. He had been living in Alfred's home for about a week now, and things were going pretty smoothly. Sure, they had some differences. Arthur could not stand Alfred being a slob and leaving things around, and Alfred couldn't stand Arthur destroying his kitchen every time he tried to cook something. But for the most part, things were going alright.

One sunny afternoon, Arthur was sitting outside on the patio, enjoying a nice cup of tea. He hadn't seen Alfred since lunchtime, but he figured that Alfred was just inside playing video games. Why would he want to be inside on a day like this? The Brit merely shrugged, adding another sugar cube to his cup of tea before taking another sip. He sighed contently, feeling his eyes start to shut. It was so relaxing. He could almost feel himself starting to...

"YO, ARTIE!"

At this screaming, Arthur shot up immediately, nearly spilling the scorching hot tea all over his pants. He whipped his head around, to see Alfred standing there and holding several papers, but Arthur couldn't see what they were from far away. Arthur glared at Alfred.

"Must you scream before you enter every single room!" Arthur snapped at the other, putting the cup down on the table. Alfred let out his signature laugh, before he walked over and took a seat in the chair next to Arthur.

"Sorry dude, I thought you were taking a nap, so that's why I was loud." Arthur was about to make a point about how if he was in fact taking a nap, Alfred should not have woken him up, but Alfred dropped a heavy stack of papers onto his lap.

"Look at what I found!" Alfred said frantically pointing to the papers. Arthur sighed, figuring it was something stupid. But once he looked down, he realized that these were drawings. Drawings that he and Alfred had done when Alfred was just a boy. Arthur smiled a bit as he looked through them. He remembered that day...He remembered that day all too well.

* * *

><p>Rain was coming down hard in Colonial America. Young Alfred, who did not look to be much older than six or seven, was leaning against the window, wearing a pout on his face. He hated the rain...especially today! Arthur had promised to take him into town today. Arthur said that he would let Alfred get a new toy, and if Alfred was a good boy while Arthur was fitted for a new suit, they could have ice cream! Alfred was so excited for the new toy and ice cream, but then Arthur came to him and explained the weather, and how it was too dangerous to travel all the way to town like this. And that meant that the little trip into town had to be postponed. When Arthur broke the news to him, Alfred tried to act like he wasn't upset or disappointed. Little Alfred spent most of the day just sulking, and whenever Arthur talked to him, Alfred just faked a smile and assured Arthur that he was okay.<p>

Alfred let out a small sigh, watching drops of rain fall down from the window...he hated the rain, it just ruined everything. He couldn't do outside, it canceled all of his fun plans, and it was just so rotten! He didn't know where Arthur was either. Arthur had been upstairs for an awful long time, but Alfred didn't care enough to go and see what Arthur was doing. He was probably just doing work, and Alfred would end up being kicked out. Alfred hated when that happened. He just let out another sigh...he was so bored!

"Alfred, can you come upstairs? I need some help." Alfred heard Arthur call this out to him. The boy merely climbed up the stairs, going into Arthur's office where he heard the voice coming from. He usually didn't like going into Arthur's office. It was a pretty boring place, and all that was in there was boring stuff. His desk, all those papers, books, oh, but Arthur did have that cool spinning chair. But Alfred wasn't allowed to go in it. Once Alfred opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight. Arthur was standing there, smiling at him. And where his desk usually was, a big tent made out of blankets and pillows had been constructed. Alfred gaped at this.

"Woah...this is so cool!" Alfred cried happily.

"Come inside, I've been working hard on this all morning." Arthur opened the flap door for Alfred, who eagerly ran in. It was pretty big inside, at least to the young boy. Alfred stopped when he saw lots of paper and crayons on the floor. "What's this?" He asked Arthur, pointing to the crayons and paper.

"I thought we could draw some pictures together. That sounds fun, right?" Arthur asked the boy, who smiled and nodded his head.

Both countries grabbed a piece of paper as well as a few crayons, and they began to draw pictures. Various pictures were drawn by both of them. Alfred drew pictures of various men in capes, or super heroes, pictures of some animals that he would often see in the forest in the backyard, and the majority of the pictures he drew were ones of him and England. He drew a picture of him and England holding hands. Of course they weren't the best pictures, considering that Alfred was only a child...and England's eyebrows appeared to take up the majority of his entire head

"Look at what I drew, England! Do you like it?" Alfred asked, eager for praise. Arthur took the picture and he just chuckled at this. He found the picture to be very sweet. "I love it. I think it's a Masterpiece." Arthur pat the boy on the head, who smiled at this. He absolutely loved when Arthur praised him.

Arthur's pictures were quite good. He drew a picture of a unicorn, which Alfred giggled out and insisted that they were fake, and the two started to bicker in a friendly matter. Arthur also drew a picture of the house, and Alfred was amazed by how good it was. There was one other picture that Arthur appeared to be hiding. "Hey, what else did you draw?" Alfred asked, trying to grab the picture.

"Oh, it's not that good. I would rather not-" Arthur began, but Alfred was just too quick. He managed to get the picture, and examined it. It was a picture of Arthur holding Alfred when he was a baby, and rocking the boy. Alfred smiled at the picture.

"Hey, it's me as a baby." Alfred said happily. Arthur smiled, nodding his head at this. "Did I really used to be so...small?" Alfred asked, amazed at how small he looked in the picture. The baby version of him just looked so tiny in Arthur's arms. Alfred loved to be held by Arthur. But for the past few years, Alfred began to grow at a rapid rate. And it was getting harder for Arthur to hold him. Alfred would always whine and beg to be held, and Arthur would say no most of the time, but he would usually give in, since he was very weak when it came to Alfred. Alfred didn't understand why Arthur always gripped his back, and seemed in pain...Alfred didn't get what this meant. And when he did ask if Arthur was okay, the other always assured the boy that he was just tired or something. And then Alfred would insist on being held again. It was a cycle that never seemed to end, and Arthur didn't seem to mind so much...all he wanted was for Alfred to be happy.

"Yes, you were a baby at one point. Everyone was. I was too." Arthur assured the other.

"Really? No way, England! You're too great to have ever been a little baby!" Alfred said and he grinned. Arthur blushed at this...Alfred always said things like this. He really thought that Arthur was super human or something like that...but he really wasn't. It did feel nice to have someone think so highly of him though.

"No, no, I was. But that was a long time ago." Arthur told the other. Alfred sort of smiled, nodding his head. He then put the picture down, and he climbed into Arthur's lap, nuzzling him...he wanted to be held like he used to be as a baby. Arthur sensed this immediately, and he wrapped his arms around the boy, rocking him a bit. It was much easier when Alfred was in his lap like this, so he didn't mind at all. He sung a small lullaby for young Alfred as well, like he used to do all the time. Alfred's big blue eyes slowly started to shut at this, and he just clung onto Arthur.

"Hey England?" Alfred asked, his eyes looking up at Arthur, only half open.

"Yes?" Arthur responded.

"I just wanted you to know...that I love you. I love you a whole lot. And I wanna stay with you...forever." Alfred said, before he fell asleep in the other's arms. Arthur blushed deeply at this compliment...nothing meant more to him than these words. All he needed to hear was Alfred say this. Arthur's green eyes were locked on the sleeping boy, studying him intently. Alfred really was such a beautiful boy. He had such blue eyes, an innocent little face, a laugh that just made Arthur's heart melt, and the list just went on. Alfred was something special. The boy was an absolute Masterpiece, and no one else could really compare. And he wasn't just any Masterpiece...the boy was his Masterpiece, his pride and his joy. He never loved anyone so much, and he did not think that anyone would ever honestly compare to Alfred in his eyes.

"And I love you..."

* * *

><p>Both nations smiled as they recalled the memories. Arthur looked at the pictures that Alfred drew, chuckling a bit. "You really can't draw." He pointed out, thinking the pictures were quite adorable.<p>

"Dude, I was a kid! I can draw way better now!" Alfred paused, taking Arthur by the hand, and dragging the Brit along with him.

"Alfred, what the bloody hell are you doing! Unhand me, you dumb git!" Arthur snapped at the other.

"No way, I've been working on this!" Alfred dragged Alfred upstairs to the room that used to be Arthur's office. Alfred never left this big house, there had been too many good memories in this house. And it felt good to have Arthur back in here with him again...no, it felt right. There was a difference between the two. Alfred threw the door open to Arthur's office, who gasped at the sight. A tent had been set up, just like on that one day. Alfred had made it even bigger than the last time, considering two grown men were going to be in the tent, as opposed to one grown man and a child. Alfred opened the flap to the tent.

"After you~" Alfred said, smirking a bit. Arthur let out a small chuckle, and he moved in the tent. The first thing he saw was all of the paper and crayons. Alfred really was trying to recreate the day, wasn't it? And out of nowhere, a summer storm came and it started to come down hard outside. Talk about odd coincidences!

"Is there a reason you want to recreate that day so much?" Arthur asked.

"Er, no reason! Let's draw pictures!" Alfred handed some paper and crayons to Arthur, and he frantically started to draw. Arthur shrugged, and he started to draw as well. After about a half-hour, the two shared drawings with each other.

"Check out my kickass pictures!" Arthur showed his first one, which looked like a blue blob with a red rectangle behind it.

"...what the hell is that?" Arthur asked.

"Dude, it's clearly Superman!" Alfred defended, causing Arthur to laugh hysterically.

"You've got to be kidding! Oh god, you really can't draw!" Alfred huffed at this laugher. "Oh yeah, let's see what you drew, Picasso!" Alfred snatched the picture before Arthur could correct him on the proper name of the artist. Alfred examined the picture, seeing a pretty detailed picture of Big Ben. "Show off..." He mumbled, causing Arthur to smirk proudly.

"No need to be jealous, I'm just a good artist!" Arthur said proudly.

"Italy's better than you."

"Well, Italy isn't here, is he?"

"Haha, you get pissy so easily!"

"Shut it!"

Alfred just let out another laugh, before he noticed another picture Arthur drew. "What's that?" He asked, taking the picture anyway. He examined it and saw it was a picture of him and Arthur, sharing a long and passionate kiss. Arthur blushed when he took the picture and looked at it.

"Er, it's not very good as you can see. I'd like to change a few-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred's lips coming against his, eyes widening at this. He then just wrapped his arms around Alfred, kissing the other back with the same passion. The two pretty much recreated Arthur's picture perfectly. After a long moment, they parted and looked to each other. Arthur grinned at the other.

"So, I take it you like the picture?" Arthur asked.

"It's a Masterpiece." Alfred said simply. Arthur laughed a bit at his choice of words, and he just leaned in and gave the other a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So are you, Alfred. You're a Masterpiece, a real piece of work. You're my Masterpiece, my pride, my joy, and all of my love." Arthur told the other. Alfred blushed at this, lacing his fingers with Arthur's as the two held hands.

"I'm not the Masterpiece, Arthur. It's you and me. Together. We're absolutely perfect together. We were perfect together back then, and we were perfect right now..." Alfred told the other.

"I don't think you've ever been more right about anything, Alfred..." They came together for one more kiss before they went back to an afternoon of drawing, laughter, pillow fights, reminiscing, and most important of all, togetherness.

Much later into the evening, Alfred had fallen asleep, his head resting against Arthur's chest. Arthur smiled at this, stroking the American's hair. Arthur did get a bit startled when Alfred woke up at the touch as Alfred usually was a heavy sleeper. The American looked to him with eyes half open and crooked glasses, clearly half asleep still.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred asked into the dark night.

"Yes, love?" Arthur replied.

"I just wanted you to know...that I love you. I love you a whole lot. And I wanna stay with you...forever." Alfred said with a lazy smile before falling back asleep. Arthur was silent for a long time before he reacted to this properly...those same words. Alfred said them to him all of those years ago. And they still held true today, after all of the time and chaos that happened between them. Arthur kissed Alfred's forehead.

"And I love you...my Alfred, my Masterpiece..."


End file.
